User blog:Mr.123/TZ Artifacts
Here goes, some artifacts that served as inspiration for many TZ episodes, mainly the two series from the 60s and 80s. Multiple artifacts could have been featured in one episode, just as one artifact could be in multiple episodes across the series. I don't know all the accompanying objects for the artifacts, though. Sort of based it off Scalec's Warehouse Disney blog. Any ideas for particular scenes or episodes, even the 2000s series, is encouraged and will be greatly accepted. Finished Artifacts *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel - (The Toys of Caliban) *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer - (A Kind of a Stopwatch) *Reginald Fessenden's Radio: Sends out an excitatory signal that animates machines, or any electrical device, when in the presence of people. They will grow vengeful and attack those who mistreat/damage machinery - (A Thing About Machines) *Tarrare's Wooden Box: Causes a person to eat large amounts of food but still feel hungry - (Misfortune Cookie) *Johann Georg Elser's Postcard: Causes the user to try and kill evil people. When they go after the wrong or innocent people, they dramatically shrink - (Four O' Clock) *George Wallace’s Podium : Highlights area of extreme hate by darkening the skies, fosters fear and irrationality - (I Am the Night - Color Me Black) *Charles Dickens’ Desk : Stories and characters the user speak aloud become real - (A World of His Own / Cold Reading) *Samantha Smith's Cap : Lets a child influence any adults will except their parents - (Children's Zoo) *Theophilus of Adana's Contract: Cause the user to become physically invulnerable, but corruptible by greed. Only way out of imprisionment is to burn the contract, which will reform out of the ashes but will kill the user - (Escape Clause) *Pan Twardowski's Mirror - Summons a manifestation of a demon/devil - (Dealer's Choice / I of Newton) *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball - When thrown in the air and hit, the user gains exceptional aim - (Mr.Denton on Doomsday) *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff : Allows the user to give verbose insults - (Uncle Simon) *H. G. Wells' Time Machine - (No Time Like the Past) *Ibn Battuta's Besom: Erases a person and their actions from history to all except the last person close to them before their disappearance. When touched, reveals the lives taken - (And When the Sky Was Opened) Unfinished Artifacts *Alfred Binet's ???: Drastically increases or decreases a child's intelligence - (Examination Day / The Toys of Caliban) *Tantalus' ???: Cause food and water to surrond a person, but they will never be able to reach it - (Misfortune Cookie) *KC's ???: Causes the user to forget specific memories. The memories can be transfered to machinery or other people - (The Mind of Simon Foster) *Henry Frick's ???: Person sees new ways of gaining profit for their business but loses respect and appreciation for their workers - (Brain Center at Whipple's) (? Singing Bird Box ?) *Pope Gregory XIII's ???: Cause time to disappear. Can allow people to regain hours lost while doing idle activities - (Paladin of the Lost Hour) Category:Blog posts